The Cherry Blossom and the Light
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: New evil has arrived for Sakura and Sayoran and it's up to the future Card Captor to save them, or else her own life is in danger....
1. The Cherry Blossom and the Light Charact...

(Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful people of Clamp.)  
  
The Cherry Blossom and the Light  
Character Guide  
  
Ohayo minna! Thank you so much for wanting to read my story! Just so you'll know who's who, I'm putting up a little character guide of the new character that I'm putting in my story.   
  
The timeline is set when Sakura, Sayoran, and Tomoyo are seventeen and Touya and Yukito are twenty four. Because I was told that Sakura was ten during the series, and that the series was first put out in 1998, the year will be 2005.  
  
Takayama Hikari- A seventeen year old Card Captor who is from the year 2025 and the holder of the Sakura Cards. In order to become the Master of the Sakura Cards, her task is to go 20 years back in the past and save Sakura and Sayoran from a new enemy.  
  
Kanno Akira- The new enemy that Hikari and Sakura must face. Akira is the Master of the Dark Force Cards, a set of cards that will put Hikari and her future Sakura Cards to the ultament test.  
  
Iwasato Miyako- She is Akira's right hand and also happens to be his lover. She is always willing to put Akira's life before her own, which also leads to her dimise. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival of a New Card Cap...

(Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful people of  
Clamp.)  
  
Cecily: Ohayo minna! Okay, so I lied. I said that I would only write Gundam fics under  
this name, but I couldn't resist! Card Captor Sakura is my favorite show after Mobile Suit  
Gundam, and Sakura and Sayoran are just soooo cute!!  
Sakura: (hugs Cecily) I can't believe you love us enough to write a fic about us!  
Sayoran: (silent)  
Cecily: (looks hurt) Oh come on Li-kun....  
Sayoran: (sighs and smiles slightly) Fine, I'm happy too.  
Cecily: (squeals) Yeah! Now that Sayoran-kun has done that for me, I will leave you all to  
my new fanfic, "The Cherry Blossom and the Light". Enjoy!  
  
The Cherry Blossom and the Light  
by Cecily Ronah  
  
Chapter One: The Arrival of a New Card Captor  
  
"Miyako, the time has come for our plan to be placed into action."  
"But Master, are you about this?"  
"Miyako, do you not trust my judgment? This is the perfect time to destroy the Master of the Sakura Cards and her friends and take over everything and everyone that she holds dear."  
Miyako looked at her Master for a moment before bowing. "As you wish,Akira-san."  
Akira smiled slightly at his faithful right hand. "Now, all we have to do is set upthe bait."  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
Kinomoto Sakura turned around to see her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo run up toher. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, what wrong? You sound worried."  
Tomoyo stopped in front of Sakura, breathing heavily. "Li-kun wants to talk toyou. He said it's important."  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "With Sayoran, everything's important."  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No. It's very serious. He said there might be a newenemy coming after the Sakura Cards."  
Sakura became worried. "Then this IS important. Come on, we have to go pick upKero-chan. He needs to know about this too."  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, he does," she agreed as she followed Sakura to theKinomoto home.  
  
Twenty Years in the Future.....  
"Kero-chan, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
Kero opened his eyes and looked up to see a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and blue eyes looking at him. "What's the matter Hikari-chan? You look worried."  
Seventeen year old Li Hikari nodded and sat on her bed next to the floating Kero. "I just had a vision and I'm very worried about it."  
"Really? About what?"  
"It was about Okassan and Otousan. I saw them fighting someone and...." Hikari hesitated.  
"Go on," Kero urged her, starting to get worried himself.  
"They.... they didn't defeat the enemy," Hikari whispered. "They don't even make it through the battle."  
"WHAT!?!" Kero looked at Hikari wide eyed. "When is this all suppose to take place? Maybe we can stop it!"  
"That's the weird thing. My vision tell me it happened twenty years ago."  
"Hmm..." Kero place his paw on his chin. "You were given that vision for a reason Hikari-chan. Maybe this is your test to see if you are meant to be the Master of the Sakura Cards."  
"But... how am I supposed to stop an event from happening if it happened twenty years ago?"  
Kero began to glow and a second later Hikari's desk drawer opened and out came the Book of Sakura Cards. The book opened and the card began to float around Kero and Hikari for a moment before two stopped in front of the young girl.  
Hikari blinked. "The Time and The Return?"  
Kero nodded. "Yes. With The Time Card, you can have it send you to whatever place in time you need to go. The Return Card will bring you back to this time when you are finished."  
Hikari let the two cards fall into one hand and let the book now filled with the other cards fall into her other hand. "Will you be able to come with me?"  
Kero shook his head. "No, I wish I could, but this is something that you need to do on your own. Besides, there will be a Past Kero there, and if he saw me, that might mess up the flow of time."  
Hikari was quiet for a moment. "Do you think I'm ready for this?" she finally asked. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough Kero-chan."  
Kero smiled and patted Hikari on the cheek. "You are strong enough, Hikari-chan. You are just as strong as Sakura-chan was when she was younger. As long as you believe in yourself, you'll do just fine."  
Hikari smiled back and hugged her small guardian. "Arigato, Kero-chan. You're my best friend, you know that?"  
"You're my best friend too, Hikari-chan," Kero answered, happy that Hikari thought of him as her best friend. "Now, you must get ready for your trip."  
Hikari nodded. "Alright." Ten minutes later Hikari had her backpack pack with some clothing and her Book of Sakura Cards. She grabbed the two cards she had kept out and looked at Kero. "I'm ready."  
"Then lets go. The park is the best place to leave from, since no one will be there."  
"Right." Hikari threw on her jacket and left with Kero tucked comfortably in her front jacket pocket.  
  
Present.....  
"Why would someone come after the Cards now? It's been seven years." Sakura looked at her guardian worriedly.  
"I'm not sure Sakura-chan, but don't worry, we'll find out," Kero said reassuringly.  
"We better do it soon," Li Sayoran said. "The feelings I'm getting from this new enemy is that they're stronger than all of us, even with Kero as Keroberos, we'd still be no match." Sayoran laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder gently. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, whatever happens, I'll be there to protect you."  
Sakura blushed softly and smiled at her boyfriend. "Arigato Sayoran-kun."  
"So what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her long time friends.  
Sakura looked at Sayoran. "We keep our guard up," Sayoran replied. "Until I find out more on this new enemy, there's not much we can do."  
Sakura sighed and looked out the window and watched as cherry blossoms fell from the trees. 'Why now?' she thought to herself. 'I was finally starting to have a normal life again. Why did something have to start up now?'  
  
Future.....  
"Do you see anyone Hikari-chan?"  
Hikari looked around. "No, the park seems to be pretty clear, since it is after 9pm."  
"Good." Kero got out of Hikari's pocket. "Then we must hurry. We don't know how much time we have until the enemy strikes."  
"Where will you stay while I'm gone?" Hikari asked.  
"I'll stay at home with your parents. I'll explain to them what's going on," Kero replied. He smiled. "Don't worry about me Hikari-chan, I'll be fine. It's time for you to go now."  
Hikari nodded and pulled out her Star Key from under her shirt. Holding it out in front of her, she began to recite the words, "Key of the star with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light. RELEASE!" The key began to glow and grow into her Star Staff. She pull out The Time Card and threw it in front of her and twirled her staff in front of her. "Time Card, send me back twenty years into the past so I can save my parents, TIME CARD!" She let the star on the top of her staff touch the card. The Time Card glowed for a moment before changing into a warp hole. Hikari looked at Kero, her hair blowing wildly do to the hole. "Ja na, Kero-chan! I'll be back soon!" She ran into the hole and a second later, the hole disappeared.  
Kero looked at where the hole had been. "Ja na Hikari-chan," he whispered. "Please come back safely."  
  
Present.....  
After what seem forever, the portal finally opened again and Hikari fell onto firm ground. "Ugh, that royally sucked." She stood up and brushed herself off and looked around. "Nothing looks different to me....." She then noticed a piece of blue hair in her face. 'Blue hair!? Kero-chan really needs to tell me about things like this!.' She put the stray hair behind her ear.  
"Excuse me, are you alright?" Hikari whirled around and was looking at a boy with hair so blonde it was white and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The boy smiled. "I saw you fall and I wanted to see if you were alright."  
'Gods, he's gorgeous!' Hikari blushed. "Um, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.... um...."  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't give you my name!" The boy apologized. "My name is Tsukishiro Yukito." He continued to smile at Hikari.  
Hikari bowed politely, but also to hide her blushing face. "Ohayo, Yukito-san. I'm.... Takayama Hikari." she said, changing her last name. 'Gods, I hope he didn't seem me fall out of the portal,' she thought frantically.  
"It's nice to meet you Hikari-san." Yukito bent down and picked up Hikari's opened bag. He raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly as he something familiar. He quickly put a smile on again as he handed Hikari her bag. "I hope next time you're careful when getting out of a tree. I wouldn't like to see you get hurt."  
'A tree?' Hikari thought, confused. Then it hit her. "Oh! Yes, I'll try to be more careful," she said quickly. "Gomen, but I really have to go."  
Yukito continued to smile. "Of course. I hope to see you again sometime, Hikari-san."  
"Same here, Yukito-san. Ja ne!!" Hikari turned and ran off.  
Yukito watched her run off. "That book in her bag...." he said slowly. "It looked liked...." He turned and went in the direction of the Kinomoto home.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't worry, we'll find out who is after the cards," Kero said, trying to put his friend and master at ease.  
Sakura smiled softly. "Thanks, but I'm not going to stop worrying until this all blows over." Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Hai?"  
The door opened and Sakura saw her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. "Sakura-chan, Yukito-san is here to speak to you."  
Sakura smiled. She hadn't seen Yukito in weeks, since he and her brother Touya were studying for finals. "Okay, arigato Otousan."  
Yukito walked in and closed the door behind him. "Ohayo Sakura-chan. It's been awhile."  
"Yes, it has. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked her long time friend.  
Yukito usually smile wasn't in place, which surprised Sakura. "I was wondering, do you have the Book of Sakura Cards with you?"  
Sakura blinked. "Yes, I do." She walked over to her desk and pulled out the book and showed it to Yukito.  
Yukito frowned. "That's strange, because I met a girl today at the park that had the exact same book."  
"What?" Sakura's eyes widened. "But that's impossible! I'm the only one that has it!"  
"Hmm, did you get her name, Yukito-san?" Kero asked.  
Yukito nodded. "She said her name was Takayama Hikari. She looked about your age, Sakura-chan. Could she probably go to your school?"  
Sakura's brows furrowed. "I don't think so. I don't recall hearing that name before."  
"Well, I suggest you keep an eye out for her. She might be the enemy we're looking for," Yukito warned the young teenager. 'I hope she's not.' Yukito thought to himself. 'She seemed too sweet and innocent when I met her.'  
Sakura nodded slowly. She was starting to wonder if they would ever find this new enemy.  
  
The next day as Sakura rollerbladed her way to school, she quietly thought to herself, 'When we do find this enemy, will I be able to fight them? I've always been redundant to fight. I always try to find the good in people....' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a yell.  
"LOOK OUT!!"  
Sakura looked up to see a car racing towards her. She gasps and shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. Sakura was then pushed out of the way and found herself rolling on the ground. Sakura looked up a moment later to see a girl laying on top of her. The girl sat up slightly and looked at Sakura. "Are you alright?"  
"I.... I think so." Sakura sat up, shaking slightly. 'Gods, I could have just been killed!' she thought. She looked at the girl. She was wearing the same school uniform as her, and had long blue hair pulled up in a ponytail with blue eyes. "Arigato! You saved my life!" Sakura hugged the girl tightly. "How can I ever thank you?"  
The girl blushed. "Well, for one, you could loosen up a bit. I'm having some trouble breathing."  
Sakura let go of the girl, smiling. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. May I ask what yours is?"  
The girl's eyes widened. 'No way! Could this really be....'  
Sakura tilted her head, concerned. "Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?"  
"No!" the girl said quickly. "It's just that..... Gomen ne, I have to go!" Before Sakura could say anything, the girl quickly got up and ran away.  
Sakura watched the girl run off, confused. Finally she got up herself. "That was weird," she said softly as she continued to skate towards the high school.  
  
"Sakura-chan, is everything alright?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat in her seat next to her best friend. "You look a little shaken."  
"I know. I almost got hit by a car on the way to school," she said quietly as she put her bag down next to her.  
"What?!?" Sayoran cried. He looked at Sakura, worry clearly on his face.  
Sakura smiled at Sayoran. "Don't worry Sayoran-kun, I'm fine. Some girl pushed me out of the way seconds before the car hit me. I thanked her and tried to get her name, but she ran off before I could."  
"Don't you think that was a little weird?" Sayoran asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Sakura shrugged slightly. "I'm not too worried about it. She was wearing the same uniform as us, so I'll probably see her later. I'll thank her and ask for her name then."  
The teacher walked in then, a girl with blue hair behind her. "Good morning class."  
"Good morning Hashiba-sensei," the class replied.  
Sakura blinked her eyes in surprised. "That's her! That's the girl that saved my life!" she whispered happily to her friends.  
"Before we get started, we have a new student joining us from Tokyo." Hashiba-sensei began writing the new girl's name on the board.  
Sakura looked at the girl, happy that she would finally find out the name of who saved her life.  
Sayoran was looking at the girl also, but the for the same reason that Sakura was. 'That girl....' he thought slowly. 'I'm feeling a familiar aura from her, but where have I felt this before?'  
Hashiba-sensei finished writing the name on the board and moved away, and Sakura, Sayoran, and Tomoyo were shocked to see what it read.  
The girl looked up and looking at the three teenagers, said, "Ohayo minna, my name is Takayama Hikari."  
  
Cecily: Ohayo minna! I'm finished with the first chapter, and can you believe that this took me only three days to write? That's a record for me, and I'm happy on how it turned out! Please email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or if you're reading this at Fanfiction.net, then please place a review and tell me what you think! I'm also not sure is Yukito knows about him being Yue, but I really don't care anyway. See you minna next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 1 finished August 13, 2001 


End file.
